nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheila Kopecky
Sheila Kopecky is a supporting character that appears in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. She is best friends with tomboy Debbie Stevens and also friends with Kristen Parker, Rick Johnson, Dan Jordan and Alice Johnson. Sheila is the fourth to fall victim of the fourth Freddy Krueger's killing spree. Personality As opposed to her sassy, forthright best friend Debbie Stevens, Sheila is intelligent, kind and socially awkward. She spends most of her time studying and has little interests on her social life. A genius, Sheila was a capable inventress, creating a device to help Debbie fend off bugs, and she intended to become a doctor. This unfortunately makes Sheila an easy target for bullies, which Debbie defends her a lot of times. History Background Not much is known about Sheila's life or background, what is known is that she's one of the first teenage victims that was not born an Elm Street child. As there was no indication of herself or her family knowing about Freddy Krueger. As a top student in her class, Sheila is socially awkward and is often being mocked and bullied by her fellow schoolmates. Fortunately, Debbie would often stick up for her whenever bullying takes place. As return, Sheila would often help Debbie with her homework, or do it for her if Debbie slacked off. The Dream Master Sheila makes her first appearance when she arrives at school gate of Springwood High School on her dilapidated motorbike, Debbie walks towards her, greeting her excitedly and points out that her bike is worn-out and is a health hazard that causes her asthma, which Sheila tells her asthma is genetic. Debbie then asks Sheila for helping her homework, much to Sheila’s disappointment. Sheila then takes a breath with her asthma inhaler, causing two school bullies mocking her as Debbie defends her. Days later, Sheila goes to Crave Inn to buy some buns. When she discovers both Debbie and Alice have a crush on Dan, she tells them this is a waste of their time and learning is something more beneficial, implying she never thinks about her social life. Debbie smiles and promises that she will introduce her to a "real guy" to get her priorities straight, which Sheila replies, Mind over matter. She then prepares to leave, running into Kristen Parker and Rick Johnson, she greets them briefly and leaves the restaurant. Sheila spends the next few days studying, and revising for an up coming physics test. Several days later, Sheila enters into the school bathroom where she meets her friend Alice. Alice finds out that Sheila is very tired and then asks her if she had a nightmare last night, however, Sheila tells her that she was going over her homework all last night. During class, Sheila fell asleep along with Alice during a physics test, and Alice unintentionally pulled Sheila into her dream. Sheila was horrified when the words on her test jumbled around of their own free will, until they spelled out "Learning can be fun with Freddy", before she tried to get rid of a blood stain which had formed on the test. The stain became bigger until a robotic hand emerged out of it and tried to pull Sheila in. Death Trapped in her desk, she was screaming for one of the other students to help her, unaware that Alice was trapped in her desk as well. At this point in the dream, Freddy appeared at the teacher's desk when he came up to Sheila and asked "Wanna suck face?" He grabs her and starts kissing her to which he sucks all the air right out of her. until she was a dried-up husk. In the real world, it appeared as if Sheila was suffering an asthma attack. Alice tried to get her inhaler out before she was knocked back by an invisible force, and Sheila died. Her death is dismissed as a fatal asthma attack, to which Debbie replies with "What 17 year old has fatal asthma?". After Death Alice acquired Sheila's intellect and been using her her motto, "mind over matter". She is seen in Alice's dream clapping when she is sucked into the movie screen. She also used Sheila's device to blast a hole through Freddy during the final battle. At the end of the film, Alice is able to bring her some peace after defeating him. With Freddy defeated, Alice is able to release their souls, one of them being Sheila's and ascends to the good dream realm or heaven. Trivia * Her death is in the honorable mentions in Mojo.com's list of the Top 10 Freddy Krueger Kills. See also Navigation Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:The Dream Master characters Category:African-American characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master